A loving family with its issues
by bex666bex
Summary: Marley are Jake are very much but what will happen when they get a surprise and how will Marley cope with her body changing.
1. Chapter 1

A loving family with its issues. Chapter 1

Marley Rose gets pregnant with Jake Puckermans baby. How will she deal with getting bigger and not being able to control her weight gain. Jake is the loving boyfriend who will do anything he can to help her through it. They are both so excited to be having a baby but Jake is worried about turing out like his dad a deadbeat dad. Marley is willing to eat for there baby.

All the characters from glee

On cold January after Marley Rose walks to her locker at the end of the day and her face lights up when she sees her boyfriend the very handsom boyfriend Jake Puckerman standing by her locker waiting for her. When she gets to her locker Jake grabs her around the waist and pulls her in for deep and passionate kiss. "Hey" Marley says when they pull apart to catch there breath. Jake grins at her his eyes alight with happiness and love "Hey to you too" The two of them stare into eachothers eyes for a few moments before Marley remembers that she needs to do so she opens her lockers and puts the books she doesn't need back and takes out the books she needs to do homework "Would you like to come over to mine and do some homework?" Marley asks Jake as she closes her locker and turns to him "I would love too" He smiles at her and holds his hand out to her which she takes in her own. They walk out of the school and back to Marley's house.

Jake sits down next to Marley on her bed and she rests her head on his shoulder sighing contently "I love you" She mumbles. Wrapping his arm around her back he whispers "I love you too" he kisses the top of her head. Marley wraps her hands around his waist and starts to hum 'A thousand year' Jake closes his eyes and listens to her humming "I have loved you for a thousand years i will love you for a thousand more." She sings and lifts her head to look Jake in the eyes. He leans forward and kisses her lips lightly before she deepens the kiss. They lays down on the bed with Jake on top of her as the kiss gets more passionate "Mmm" Marley moans into Jake's mouth. His tounge lightly traces her bottom lip asking for permission which Marley grants him by opening her mouth. Their tounges rub against eachothers as Jake moves his hands up Marley's body and cup her face. Kissing Jake harder and deeper she runs her hands down his back and under his shirt. Jake moans her name when he feels Marley's hands running up and down his body. He pulls away to quickly take off his shirt and throw it on the floor before going back to kissing her "Thats better." Marley mumbles against his lips which causes Jake to laugh "It would be better with your shirt to join it" He learns back so he is looking down at her. Marley nods and pulls her shirt off throwing it to join Jakes shirt. He looks her up and down smiling "You are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen." Marley closes her eyes trying to belive him but not being able to. Jake knows what is running through her head so kisses each of her eyelids before asking "We dont have to go all the way unless you want to" Marley opens her eyes and smiles sweetly at him "I really want to." She tells him meaning it. He takes off the rest of his clothes off as well as her. Jake kisses her lovingly for a few minutes before pulling back and looking deep into her eyes. Marley smiles at him as she places her hand on his cheek. Jake slips a condom on his erect penis. Jake slowly slides himself into her. She closes her eyes tightly "Are you ok?" Jake asks her stopping. She smiles at him opening her eyes "I am ok" She promises him so he slips in more making both Marley and him moan at the same time. Very slowly he thrust his cock into her until it is fully inside her "An amazing feeling" He whispers in her ear. Marley wraps her legs around his waist and Jake thrusts in and out of her getting harder and faster as he does making her scream with pleasure and him moan her name over and over. He kisses her deeply as he cups her left breast and squeezes it smiling against her kisses grow more fierce but at the same time passionate. She throws her head as the muscles in her stomach start to tighten and she doesn't know what is about to happen but she knows it is going to be good. Jake knows know what is going to happen as he feels her pussy tigtening around his cock "Do it baby just let go" he tells her as he slams hard into her. She nods franticly and lets her orgasm expload and completly over take her whole body. The feel of her pussy walls pulsating makes Jake come. As Marley's orgasm finishes Jake thrust three times more into her then rolls them over so Marley is on top of him. She rests her head on his chest and listens to both of there ratic breathing and heart rates. "You are very much wow. Was that good for you?" he pants making her laugh and nod "Yes it was very good for me". Wrapping his arms tightly around her he holds her tightly and kisses the top of her head "I love you" He whispers and Marley replies "I love you too." she kisses his chest and then closes her eyes completly at peace and the happiest she has ever been. Jake runs his hand up and down her back as they lay there in silent as they bask in the after glow of there love making. Marley closes her eyes and feels the most beautiful she has ever done and she knows that it is all down to Jake and how he feels about her but also about how she feels about him.

(Tell me what you think and if you think that i should carry on writing it. The other chapters will be longer as i did this as a sort of taster. Thank you) 


	2. Chapter 2

A loving family with its issues. Chapter 2

(Sorry it took me so long to write this but i have been really busy this weekend watching the six nations rugby so i haven't had any time to write as all three games were amazing. Anyway less about my love of rugby and on with the story. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and the story so far.)

Marley sighs a content sigh slowly waking up in Jake's arms "Hello beautiful" Jake whispers and kisses the top of her head "Hey handsom"  
she whispers back opening her eyes. Jake smiles a loving smile at her and he smoothes her hair looking deep into her eyes "How do you feel?" he asks her really wanting to know. She giggles and bites her lip "I am way more than good" she tells him truthly making Jake grin a face splitting grin "Me too" he says and leans forward pressing his lips to her for a all to brief kiss before pulling back and asking her "What time is your mum coming back?". Marley thinks for a second trying to think through her love and lust filled mind "She isn't back till tomorrow evening as she is at some kind training." Jake runs his hands up Marley's naked back and up her neck until he is cupping her face "Do you want to stay the night?" Marley asks him suddenly very scared that he will just leave. Jake knows what is going through her mind so he rubs her cheek with his thumb and promises her "There isn't any where that i would rather be than here with the woman that i love" Marley smiles at him "Thank you" she says leaning into his hand. "Anything for you" He whispers "But i need to call my mum". Marley moves and hangs off the bed grabbing his jeans then throws them at him. Jake laughs catching his jeans and pulling his phone out of the pocket before throwing his jeans back at her "Hey" she laughs dropping the jeans then crawling back to Jake and snuggling up next to him. "You throw them first" Jake tells her before sitting up and tickling her. Marley gasps giggling like a school girl and she wiggles around on the bed "Stop i am so ticklish" She says in between fits of laughter. Jake beams down at her and then stops and lays back down "You are so cute when you laugh" he pulls her tightly to him still smiling a face spliting smile that lights up his eyes. Marley snuggles up against him and lays her head on his chest "You are very cute all the time" She mutters. Jake giggles "Just cute?" he asks her trying to sound hurt by her words but failing completly. "Yeah just cute." she says laughing "But i have to admit you are the cutest person i have ever seen" she adds quickly. Jake smiles before telling her "You must not look in the mirror then as you are the cutest person" this makes Marley grin and run her hand over his chest. Jake picks up his phone and calls his mum telling her that he is staying a friends house for the night while Marley thinks over what has just happened and she knows that this is the right place to be in his arms. When he is finished on the phone he puts it on the bedside table and wraps the arm around Marley while his other hand traces random patterns on her back closing his eyes never feeling happier than he does at the moment and he knows that it is all down to the woman in his arms.

They lay there in content silence for a while until Jake breaks the silence "We are never going to get the homework done are we?" He asks smiling down at her. Marley shakes her head giggling "Nope". He tighens his arms around her "I am very glad and when the teachers ask where my homework is i will tell them that you wont let me" He smiles and Marley laughes "I am sure they will love that and i will blame you too". Jake nods and kisses the top of her head before closing his eyes and saying "I want to ask you something?". Marley looks up at him "Of course". He smiles "Do you want to do a duet for glee club tomorrow?" He asks. She grins wide at him "I would love to. What do you want to sing?". Jake thinks for a moment then says grinning "How about 'I knew you was trouble?' i think that is the perfect song". Marley giggles blushing "You mean the perfect song for you?" She says raising her eyebrows. Jake shakes his head "No way" She nods "Yes and i also think it is a good choice for us". She leans up and kisses him on the lips gently before pulling back at looking him deep in the eyes "I could kiss you forever" She tells him truthly and he tells her "Well i am going to hold you to that" She smiles a loving smile at him then he says "We should practice the song". Marley nods then they start to practice for a few hours before they fall asleep in eachother eyes. They both dream of a life that they want a life together happy and very much in love.

Marley scrunches up her eyes as morning light comes flooding through her window. She sighs and then the memories of last night come flooding back to her and her face brakes out into a massive smile. She opens her eyes and looks up at Jake who is still fast asleep.  
She takes in his handsome peaceful face which even in sleep has a wide smile plastered on it. She leans down and kisses his chest causing him to stir "Hello beautiful lady" he mutters blinking against the bright light before making eye contact with Marley. Marley giggles in a very cute way blushing "Hello handsome man". Marley leans down and kisses him gently before Jake deepens the kiss making it more passionate. "I love you" Marley mumbles against his lip and Jake replies "I love you too". Marley breaks away and casts her eyes to her alam clock making her jump up out of bed saying in a rush "Oh my god it is 8 o'oclock we have half an hour to get to school"  
Jake lays in bed watching her laughing "Calm down we will get there" He promise standing up and getting dressed. Marley comes out of the bathroom and quickly gets dressed. She turns and looks at Jake who is just standing there watching her "What?" She asks looking down at her body to see if she had not put her trousers on but she had so she looks back at him and raises her eyesbrows. "You are so cute when you are stressed and in a rush" this makes Marley giggle "Well then i must be very cute to you now" he just nods and pick up his bag and Marley's bag then hands it to her "Thank you. You are such a gentleman". Jake laughs "Only to you". They walk out of the door and down stairs. "We should get something for lunch" Jake says and she nods rushing into the kitchen before emerging with two pop tarts in her hand. He hands one to her smiling and Jake laughs "Wow i didn't know that you was such a good cook" She rolls her eyes and punches him lightly in the arm. Jake fakes that it hurt then bursts out laughing "Oh you will see how good a cook i am later" She says very seriously but at the same time jokingly. He nods "Oh i am really looking forward to that" he holds his hand out to her which she takes and they walk out of the door and head off to school.

(I hope that you like it. It is just a fluffy chapter but soon it will get very angsty. Please leave your review. I will try to upload the next chapter in the next few days.) 


	3. Chapter 3

A loving family with its issues. Chapter 3

Walking into the glee club Jake looks straight at Marley who is sitting next to Brittany talking to her. Marley looks over to me and as soon as she sees me her eyes light up and her face breaks into a wide smile. She pats the empty seat next to her which he goes and sits on "Hey" he says and lean in and kiss her gently. She smiles against his lips before they pull apart. Finn walks into the room and smiles at everyone in the room "Hello guys. Has anyone got a song they want to perform?" He asks. Jake puts is hand up "Me and Marley have a song we like to perform" Finn nods "Take it away". Marley and Finn stand up and walk into the middle of the room "Ready?"  
Jake asks her and Marley nods. The music starts and the start to sing 'A thousand years' just as they had figured out last night in bed. All through out the performance they both look deep into the other ones eyes getting closer and closer. Everyone in the room is enjoying the song apart from Kitty who rolls her eyes and leans back in her chair. Jake takes Marley's hand tightly in his as they sing together feeling like they are the only people in the room or even in the world. They song ends but they stare at eachother then Jake leans in a little and Marley leans in the rest of the way so their lips meet in a gentle kiss full of love. Finn has to clear his throat before Jake and Marley pull away slowly "I love you" She mutters so only Jake can hear. His face bursts into a smile full of love and hope that the world is an amazing place "I love you too" he tells her before they walk back to their seats. "You two should really get a room" Brittany says to Marley in a very low voice causing Marley to blush a deep red before she mumbles "I am thinking that we will". Brittany grins at her and Marley turns back to Jake "What are you doing after school?" She asks. He thinks for a moment then says "Nothing that i know of. Would you like to tell me what i am doing?" He smiles. She giggles "I would love to cook you dinner and do the whole romantic thing". Jakes nods grinning "That sounds amazing. What time should i come over?" he asks. Marley looks down thinking then look up at him "How about we say get to my house at 7:00pm?" She says unsure. Jake nods "Sounds like an amazing plan to me" They both look towards the front of the room when Tina stands up and starts to sing the song that she has prepared.

When Glee come finishes Marley and Jake walk out the room hand in hand just behind them Sam says "Lunch time my favourite time of the day." All of the laugh and walk to get their lunch. Marley sits down and looks at the sandwich she choose and sighs. Stilling having a serious problem with eating all the reasons why she shouldn't eat run through her mind so she looks at Jake who is sitting next to her who smiles a warm smile "You are do it" He whispers in her ear. This gives the courage that she needs so she gets on with eating her lunch. Ryder who is sitting next to Jake asks him "Hey man. Do you want to do something later?" Jake looks at him giving him a smile before saying "I can't i have plans." When he says this Ryder knows exactly why and even though that hurts him a little he gives Jake a smile "That is cool" Jake pats Ryder on the back "Maybe tomorrow?" He says and Jake nods turning back to Marley. He places his hand on her leg which makes her blush and gasp slightly "What?" Jake asks her trying to look as innocent as he possibly can. Marley giggles "I love the feel of your hands on me" She whispers so that only Jake can hear her "Me too" Jake whispers back and kisses her cheek.  
"We should all do something this weekend" Artie says to everyone at the table. They all nod and say and once "Bowling then Breadsticks"  
They burts out laughing. Marley puts her hand over Jakes that is still on her leg "I am sure i will win" Jake says smiling widly. Sam shakes his head "No way i am going to win" He says. Marley just rolls her eyes and mutters "Men" to which all the girls nod and giggle.  
Marley bites her lip and leans her head on Jakes shoulder "Have you got in much trouble having not done the homework?" She asks. "No.  
I just blamed it on you and they said they was going to talk to you" Marley looks at him shocked then laughs "Well i look forward to telling them that it is all your fault and i am very sure that they will belive me" She raises her eyebrows and purses her lip. Jake gets lost looking into her eyes until he finds himself leaning into her and pressing his lips against her. "Not when we are eating lunch please" Blaine says in a very jokey way. Just then the bell rings. They stand up and make their way to their classes. Just outside of the maths class Jake and Marley stop and Jake places his hands on her hips "I will meet you by your locker after school?"  
She nods and places her hand on his cheek "I will miss you" She says serious and Jake tells her "I will miss you too". Then they go to their classes.

(I am sorry for the short chapter but i have been very busy. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be date night) 


End file.
